


... and you took my whole hand

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (outside of BDSM context), Anal Fisting, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Fisting, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, inflatable butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel wants to try something different altogether...





	... and you took my whole hand

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.  
> This is unbeta'd.

“Are you sure you want this, Cas?” Jimmy asks. He’s unsure himself, but he can’t let Castiel know that. His brother knows him well enough to already have seen through him. Ever since they actually got together, their sex life has grown better and better, and even though Castiel is often bottoming, Jimmy enjoys it on occasion, too. What Castiel wants to do right now, though, is not something Jimmy is familiar enough with to be comfortable with the idea, but Castiel said that he knows enough about it and will talk Jimmy through it.

“Yes, I am,” Castiel says. He’s already undressed, lying in the middle of the bed with his ass raised into the air. Apparently, this is the easiest position. “You were turned on by my fingers in your mouth, and I was turned on by that massive dildo in my ass. And now I want your fist in me.”

“I’m still…”

“Just… you won’t hurt me, Jimmy,” Castiel says. He kisses his twin softly and relaxes on the bed. “You have to start the same as we always do. Just start preparing me for your dick. You can fuck me first, and then you can stretch me further, if that’s what you want.”

“It would… help,” Jimmy says, even though he still sounds doubtful about the whole idea. He doesn’t have any nails to begin with, and they already owned latex gloves (sometimes it’s useful that their brother Gabriel is a nurse – they get free condoms and packets of lube every time they visit him). Still, Jimmy is nervous about this. He’s not sure how he feels about fisting, and just the idea of Castiel fitting an entire fist in his ass is horrifying, but well… Castiel apparently likes the idea of Jimmy fitting that much of himself into Cas, so there they are.

Jimmy pulls on the latex glove and douses two fingers in lube before trying to warm it slightly and starting to open Castiel up. They haven’t had sex today or yesterday, so Castiel is tighter than usual. Jimmy starts off slow, just pushing in one finger to the first knuckle before withdrawing it and slowly pushing it in a little further. He doesn’t want to brag about this, but he knows that he’s the best at opening Castiel up and keeping him interested at the same time.

Castiel is moaning around just the single finger Jimmy currently has buried in his ass, and when he withdraws that finger and adds a second, the noise gets louder.

“Do I need to gag you when I get to four fingers, Cas?” Jimmy asks. Castiel simply shakes his head.

“Don’t think I can make any noises anymore at that point,” he admits.

“Nervous?”

“Yes,” Castiel answers, and colours. “I really like the idea but I’m also–”

Castiel is cut off when Jimmy enters a third finger without warning, and then Jimmy drizzles some lube over Castiel’s hole to keep everything slick. Luckily they put a plastic sheet under the covers this time, because the excess lube is now slowly dripping into their sheets, and Jimmy hates having to clean the mattress. Castiel already warned him that this would take a lot of lube, so they were prepared.

The fourth finger goes in with a little more resistance, but Jimmy knows exactly which spot he’ll have to hit to make sure that Castiel keeps moaning like a bitch in heat, which is exactly the way Jimmy likes it. He’s already working Castiel further open than he’s ever done, and he’s 99 per cent sure that if he slips into Castiel right now, it would be without any resistance whatsoever. He’s read up on this, though, and there is a need to open Castiel up even further.

“Are you sure you want me to fuck you?” Jimmy asks. Castiel is currently fucking himself on Jimmy’s hand, and it’s mesmerizing. Jimmy doesn’t want Castiel to stop, but he does need to ask this. “I can also work you open with butt plugs, and those might actually work better.”

“What,” Castiel says lazily. He’s evidently enjoying  himself a great deal. “You afraid that you won’t be able to put your fist in me anymore after you’ve come?”

“No,” Jimmy says, but then he thinks for a second. “Wait, yes. I’m afraid it won’t be good for you anymore, and I don’t like the mess of come in your ass. Putting my entire hand in there again is not something on my to do list.”

“But fucking me is?”

“You are always on my to do list,” Jimmy drawls back, chuckling slightly. Castiel laughs, too, and that settles it for Jimmy. He doesn’t want to fuck Castiel right now, since this is something Castiel wants to do and now Jimmy wants to make it all about Castiel. His orgasm is going to be secondary to whatever Castiel will be experiencing, so he gives in. “I’m not going to fuck you,” he says decisively.

“No,” Castiel moans. He sounds disappointed but resigned, just like he always does when his twin makes a decision about sex at that point. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I’m not going to, Castiel,” Jimmy says sternly. “Instead, we’re going to use that inflatable butt plug that you got some time ago that we never used before.”

“Oh,” Castiel moans. He doesn’t seem to be able to say anything else.

“You thought it was too large, but if you think that you’re going to get my fist inside of your tight little hole, then you’ll have to be able to take the plug as well,” Jimmy says, casually stroking over Castiel’s prostate before pulling out. “So let me just go and get it. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to entertain yourself for a few minutes while I get it and clean it, okay?”

Castiel whines at the loss of Jimmy’s fingers, and Jimmy can swear that Castiel’s pouting as he pulls off the glove and throws it into the trashcan. Jimmy looks at Castiel and sees him turn over onto his back. Castiel loves to be fucked while he’s holding his ass up, but the thing is, to Jimmy it isn’t a favourite at all. He loves his twin too much to fuck him without looking at him at all times, so he prefers to fuck face to face. Castiel calls it _making love_ mockingly, but at the same time, Jimmy knows that Castiel loves the tenderness in the position, too.

Jimmy walks over to their toy cabinet and fishes out the butt plug he was talking about, and he left for the bathroom with the toy cleaner and the toy. The smell of a new toy always put him off somehow, and he loves cleaning the toys, feeling how they lie in his hands and how Jimmy can best yield it, so to speak. When it’s cleaned and assembled the way it should be, Jimmy returns to Castiel in their bedroom.

Castiel has been busy himself, and Jimmy thinks that it’s now too late to tell Castiel that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. Castiel isn’t even on the brink of orgasm, but he’s more relaxed than he was when Jimmy left him to clean the toy. His eyes are hooded though, and he’s making all kinds of soft noises that Jimmy really likes.

“Are you ready, Cas?” Jimmy asks. He wants to make sure that Castiel is ready for this toy. They haven’t tried it before, but they did watch a lot of instructional videos before purchasing the thing (which then turned out to be much larger than they initially expected), so Jimmy at least has a vague idea of what he’s supposed to be doing. He lubes the thing up and sits back on the bed.

“Was just enjoying myself until you came back, Jimmy,” Castiel manages, and he drops his hand from his dick, going to roll over onto his stomach again, but Jimmy stops him.

“I want to see you while you take this toy, and then I want to see your face when I fuck you with my entire fist.”

“Okay,” Castiel gasps, and he stays on his back. Jimmy doesn’t just want to fuck Castiel with the toy, so he kisses his brother first, and then he brings the toy up to Castiel’s ass. It’s wide enough, and it’s kind of obscene to see his hole already opening wide for the toy. Jimmy can only imagine what it will look like when he’s done with Castiel, how wide it will be then and how long it will take before Castiel’s asshole will be fully closed again. Jimmy moans at the idea, and that’s when he notices that he’s actually rather taken a liking to the idea of fucking Cas with his fist.

When he returns to the world again, it’s to see Castiel looking at him with adoration in his eyes, and that’s Jimmy’s cue to start working the toy inside of Castiel. On its own, it would probably only take a few fingers to prepare Castiel for the toy, but the fact that it’s inflatable was what Castiel fell over the first time they wanted to try it. It goes up to a monstrous size, and Castiel was afraid that his body couldn’t accept such a size. While he’s been stretched to four fingers, it is more likely that Castiel can take the thing and that Jimmy will be able to inflate it to the biggest size. Plus, it’s the best way to stretch Castiel’s insides, too. While Jimmy was going to put his entire fist in there, he wasn’t supposed to actually put a fist in him at first, but rather to streamline his hand and shove that inside. The toy is simply a prelude to when Castiel’s body is ready to fit an entire fist into his hole. Which, hopefully, if the both of them liked it, would be sooner rather than later.

The slickness of the toy makes sure that it slides in easily, and it’s great to see Castiel’s hole swallow something like that this easily. It’s… fascinating to watch. It doesn’t matter how often Jimmy has seen Castiel’s hole slowly envelop his cock, but this is still something of a wonder to Jimmy. How easy it all is, and how easily _Castiel_ accepted this part of them.

“Come on, Jimmy,” Castiel moans. “You can do so much better, can’t you?”

Jimmy simply grins. He knows how big the toy can get, while Castiel has only ever seen it when they tried a few pumps of air. No, he’s taken some time to pump it to its full capacity, and it’s a monstrosity that will sit snugly to Castiel’s prostate, and from there, it will slowly stretch Castiel to the widest Castiel’s hole has ever been.

Castiel sees Jimmy’s grin, of course, and it clearly unsettles him. He squints up at Jimmy but doesn’t say anything, just waits there. Jimmy slides down and kisses Castiel’s hard cock before starting to pump some air into the inflatable butt plug. It looks amazing on Cas, the black flared base the only visible part of it, and Jimmy wonders what it feels like – if it’s as good as Jimmy fucking Castiel.

The noises coming from Castiel are something good, though, and it seems like Castiel is enjoying himself. Jimmy gives Castiel a few minutes to get used to the new girth of the toy inside of him, and then he inflates it a little further. This is how they go on until they finally get to the point where Jimmy can’t inflate it any further. By that point, Castiel is a mess. He’s writhing and moaning and basically begging Jimmy to pull the toy out and fuck him hard.

“No, Castiel, I won’t,” Jimmy says. He’s only barely coherent, too – seeing his twin falling apart does it for him most of the time – but he makes sure to deflate the toy a little. He can’t move it much since it’s so big, but he does want to pull it out at some point and put his fist in. He’s now so very much excited about this that it’s almost painful to him, too. He’s hard and aching, and Castiel is no better than he is, so he slowly deflates the toy again, only to pull it out once it’s reduced to its normal size. Jimmy puts it aside to clean later, and he pulls on a clean glove again, coating it in lube.

“Are you ready, Cas?”

“Yes,” Castiel moans. “Please fist me, Jimmy, please. I need you.”

Jimmy sighs and slowly pushes three fingers into Castiel’s hole. He knows Castiel can handle more at this point, but he better make sure before he hurts his brother too much. When Castiel starts rocking back on his hand again, Jimmy adds another finger to the mix. When he deems Castiel ready, he pulls out and makes sure that all of his fingers are coated. He forms a beak with his fingers, and then pushes in slowly. He makes sure to check in with Castiel and kiss him plenty. When he’s halfway through, he pauses for a few minutes before Castiel relaxes again, and then he pushes onward. Meanwhile he starts to lick Castiel’s cock, too, and that seems to hit one of Castiel’s buttons a lot more than just the fisting does.

“Fuck, Jimmy, please,” Castiel begs, and Jimmy is done for. Jimmy comes hard on the sheets and he reddens in embarrassment, but Castiel keeps begging for him to push in further, so he does. When he’s finally in Castiel’s hot channel up until his wrist, Castiel lets out a harsh breath. “Fuck, I don’t think I can…”

Castiel comes three seconds later with Jimmy licking his cock, and that’s it. Jimmy pulls out slowly, making sure that he’s not hurting Castiel in this process. Castiel is moaning and writhing still, and there’s still come dribbling from his red cock. It’s fascinating to Jimmy, but he doesn’t say so. He just gets up to dispose of the glove before returning with a wet washcloth to clean both Castiel and himself up, and then he lies down next to Castiel, cuddling up to him in the aftermath.

“How do you feel, Cas?” Jimmy asks, and Castiel hums. He appears thoughtful but well-fucked, and it’s a great look on Castiel. Jimmy knows how much he loves Castiel, but sometimes he thinks that only discovering kinks like this can help that love grow further because Jimmy’s heart is already full to bursting with the love he feels for his twin. Right now, it’s with adoration that he gazes at Castiel and waits for an answer.

“It was amazing,” Castiel finally manages, dopy smile on his face. “I think I want to do this again, but… more aggressive?”

“More aggressive?” Jimmy asks. He is slightly concerned about Castiel wanting it more roughly – Jimmy doesn’t like going too hard on his twin, never mind _actually_ hurting his brother – but they really need to talk about this tendency of Castiel’s to suddenly drop this kind of stuff on him after sex. Jimmy tugs Castiel closer and kisses him on the lips. “Tell me what you mean, love.”

“Mmm,” Castiel hums and nuzzles closer to Castiel. “I guess I want you to…” Then Castiel colours and mutters something Jimmy doesn’t quite catch when it’s muttered into his collarbone.

“What did you say, Castiel?” Jimmy says, slowly withdrawing from Castiel. Castiel clutches at him and bites his lip. It’s apparently not something that he actively wants to discuss. “Please answer me. You know I won’t judge you for this.”

“I want you to dominate me in bed,” Castiel whispers. This time it’s not whispered into his collarbone, and Jimmy actually hears it. He… doesn’t know what to expect, and he certainly didn’t expect _this_.

“You want me to… dominate you.” Jimmy knows he sounds devoid of any emotion, and that certainly won’t help Castiel feel good about coming out for this. Jimmy can’t help it – he’s processing and doesn’t immediately know how to react. “You want a… BDSM relationship with me?”

“Yes,” Castiel whispers. “I would like you to. Or us, to do that. Yes. Please.”

“Can… Can I think about this?” Jimmy takes one look at Castiel and quickly adds, “I need to know what I’m starting in on, and I want to be sure that this is something we both want. I’m not saying no, and I think I’m interested, but I want to make sure, okay?”

“Okay, Jimmy,” Castiel says. He snuggles back into Jimmy’s embrace, and settles again. Jimmy cards a hand through his twin’s hair, and sighs softly.

“I want you to know that I love you anyway, Cas,” Jimmy says, kissing Castiel softly.

“I love you, too.”

They need to talk about adding BDSM to their relationship dynamic, but that’s something for later discussion. Right now, all Jimmy wants to do is take care of Cas and make sure that he’s okay. Then, afterwards, they can talk about everything and anything. Now is just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
